mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
소닉 레인붐/갤러리
플러터샤이의 응원 연습 Rainbow Dash "What have we learned" S01E16.png|좋아. 오늘 뭘 배웠지? Fluttershy loss of control S01E16.png|정신줄 놓기. Fluttershy Screaming and Hollering S01E16.png|소리 빽빽 지르기. Fluttershy "Passion" S01E16.png|열정. Rainbow Dash reinforcing the elements of a good cheer S1E16.png|잘헀어! Cheer lesson S01E16.png|이걸로 응원의 기본기는 전부 다 배운 거야. Fluttershy about to cheer S1E16.png|이제 질러 봐! Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|파이링. Rainbow Dash is disappointed S1E16.png|으, Rainbow Dash demands a better cheer S01E16.png|무슨 개미 운동회 응원하냐? 더 크게. Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png|파이링. 'Louder, Fluttershy' S1E16.png|더 크게! Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png|파이링. Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|더 크게! Fluttershy right before "loudest" yay S1E16.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png|하아... Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png|파이링! Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png Fluttershy asks if her cheering was too loud S01E16.png|너무 질렀나? 대회 연습 Rainbow Dash bracing herself for a rehearsal S1E16.png Fluttershy looking up at Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png|파이링. Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png Rainbow Dash preparing to practice S1E16.png The sky S1E16.png Rainbow Dash zooming down S1E16.png Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png Rainbow Dash biting her lip while flying S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flying by some flowers S1E16.png Flowers S1E16.png Rainbow Dash starting phase 1 S1E16.png Phase 1 of first attempt S1E16.png Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png|우우. Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|잘한다, 와. Rainbow Dash prepares for the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|마지막으로 3단계! 바로 소닉 레인붐! Rainbow Dash charges S01E16.png|간다... Fluttershy watching Rainbow Dash attempt sonic rainboom S1E16.png Mach cone forms during first attempt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash desperately trying to accelarate more S01E16.png Rainbow Dash comes to a halt S1E16.png|어오. Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png|으아아아! Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png 도서관에서 Putting away the last book S1E16.png|드디어 끝났네. Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png|언제 다 정리하나 했는데 도와줘서 고마워. Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|주말 내내 눈이 돌아가도록 공부를 했거든. Twilight hears a noise S01E16.png Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png Smoke S1E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|레인보우 대시, 대단했어! Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png|유후. Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png|내 응원 땜에 이렇게 된 거야? Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png|특히 구름 주위를 빙 돌 때 말이야. Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|아니, 이건 내 얘기를 하는 게 아니라 네 얘길 하는 거라고! Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|그게 뭔데? Pinkie Pie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png|최고의 페가수스 비행사들이 자기만의 비행 실력을 뽐내는 대회야! Pinkie Pie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png|누구는 빠르게, 위이이이잉! Pinkie Pie demonstrating "And some are graceful" S1E16.png|또 누구는 우아하게 날지. Pinkie Pie teetering in book sea S1E16.png|우와으아아아! Pinkie Pie "Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" S1E16.png|우! 나도 너의 소닉 레인붐이 보고 싶어! 그거 완전 짱짱 멋지잖아! 아직 본 적은 없지만 말이야. Twilight why I listen S1E16.png|어쨌든 그 유명한 전설의 소닉 레인붐 말이야! 분명 어마무시하게 멋질 거야! Twilight what sonic rainboom S1E16.png|소닉 레인붐이라는 게 뭔데? Pinkie Pie tells Twilight she needs to get out more S1E16.png|넌 공부만 해서 모르는구나. Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|소닉 레인붐은 전설 오브 레전드야! 레인보우 같은 페가수스들이 엄청 빨리 날다가... Pinkie Pie leaps off windowsill S1E16.png Pinkie Pie "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once" S1E16.png|쾅! Pinkie Pie excitedly rears when describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|굉음과 동시에 무지개가 쫙 뜨는 기술이야! Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png|여태까지 그 기술에 성공한 건 레인보우뿐이지. Rainbow Dash looking confident S1E16.png|다 옛날 일인걸, 뭐. 어릴 때 한 거라... Pinkie Pie "you're gonna do it again" S1E16.png|그래도 대회에서 보여 줄 거잖아? Rainbow Dash hesitates S1E16.png|아... Rainbow Dash "Are... you kidding?" S1E16.png|그야 당근이지! 이 몸은 클라우드데일이 낳은 최고의 비행사니까. Rainbow Dash describing the grand prize S1E16.png|평생 존경해 온 영웅들과 하루를 보낼 수 있다니! 내 꿈을 이룰 절호의 기회라고! Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png|파이링. Rainbow Dash to friends "I'm gonna go rest up" S1E16.png|난 이만 가서 쉬어야겠다. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|넌 절대 쉬지 말고 Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|응원 더 연습해라. Rainbow Dash is confident about her spectacular performance S01E16.png|내 백 점 짜리 무대에 걸맞은 쿨한 응원으로 말이야. Rainbow Dash leaves S01E16.png Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|레인보우가 한 백 번을 시도했는데 한 번도 성공 못 했어. 내가 응원을 잘할 수 있을지도 모르겠고. Fluttershy leaves S01E16.png Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png Applejack "How did you do that?" S1E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png Magic surrounding Rarity S1E16.png Twilight transforming Rarity S1E16.png Rarity with wings S1E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png 클라우드데일에서 Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Billy taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png The bullies make fun of Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation S1E16.png Rainbow Dash feeling the pressure S1E16.png Rainbow Dash trying to cope with the pressure S1E16.png Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png Rarity's wings S01E16.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gaping at Rarity's new wings S1E16.png Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Rainbow Swoop and Compass Star flying S1E16.png Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png Cloudsdale boutique S1E16.png Pegasus construction workers see Rarity S1E16.png Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Cloudsdale weather factory S1E16.png Snowflake inspection S1E16.png Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Rainbow pools S1E16.png Pinkie Pie licks the rainbow S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's face before she tastes the spiciness S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 1 S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with blue face S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png Pinkie Pie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with yellow face S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with yellow face 2 S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with yellow face after tasting rainbow S1E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png Rarity "Oh, they were just admiring my wings" S1E16.png Rarity enjoying the attention from the bullies S1E16.png Rainbow Dash looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shows off resplendent wings in the factory S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png A super nervous Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E16.png Rainbow Dash looks amazed S1E16.png 올해의 최고 비행사 대회 Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rarity still prepping S1E16.png Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts' fireworks S1E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png Rainbow Dash watching Dr. Hooves run off S1E16.png Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png Rarity is number four and she's still prepping S1E16.png Rainbow Dash about to pull off Derpy's sticker S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png Superscared Rainbow Dash curled up on the floor S1E16.png Rarity emerging from dressing room S1E16.png Rarity is ready S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flustered when she finds out she and Rarity have to perform together S1E16.png Rainbow Dash finally comes out S1E16.png Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png Rarity tells Rainbow Dash she changed the music S1E16.png Rainbow Dash worried S1E16.png Rainbow Dash petrified S1E16.png Sky_S1E16.png Rainbow knocks into Phase One cloud S1E16.png Rainbow Dash crashes head-on into wall S1E16.png Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png Phase 2 stray cloud hits Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash sees that her cloud almost hit Celestia S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rarity looks at camera S1E16.png Rainbow Dash bracing herself for phase 3 S1E16.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash flying into the sky S1E16.png Dash Flying Up S1E16.png Rarity sweating S1E16.png Rarity "Look upon me, Equestria, for I am Rarity!" S1E16.png Rarity beams over Cloudosseum S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rarity on fire! S01E16.png Rarity momentarily unaware of destroyed wings S1E16.png Rarity realizes her wings are gone S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity flails her arms as she freefalls S1E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png The Wonderbolts try to save Rarity S1E16.png Rarity screaming as Wonderbolts hurtle towards her S1E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png Soarin is hit S1E16.png Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png 소닉 레인붐 Rainbow Dash sees Rarity falling S1E16.png Rainbow about to save Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png Rainbow Dash about to do Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Falling Rarity gasps at Rainbow's increasing speed S1E16.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow is flying so fast that tears are coming out of her eyes S1E16.png Rainbow Dash charging Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow Dash before the sonic rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 1 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 2 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 3 S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Fluttershy jumping and screaming when Rainbow Dash succeeds S1E16.png Rainbow Dash to the rescue S1E16.png Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Woah!" S1E16.png Cloudsdale and the rainbow overhead S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Cheering ponies S1E16.png Rainbow crying tears of joy S1E16.png Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png 원더볼트와의 만남 Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png Rainbow Dash wishes she could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake S1E16.png A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Wonderbolts S01E16.png Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia praises Rainbow Dash's performance S01E16.png Sad Rarity.png Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Celestia crowns Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies S1E16.png Bullies want to hang out with Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png en:Sonic Rainboom/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리